


RANDOM THOUGHT AU PROMPTS

by weiss_king



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiss_king/pseuds/weiss_king
Summary: Here's a collection of my Random Thought Au's inspired by photos, dreams, experiences, and other sources that trigger me.If you're interested in writing the fic using this Random Thought AU please let me know because I'm willing to collaborate :)





	RANDOM THOUGHT AU PROMPTS

Here's a collection of my Random Thought Au's inspired by photos, dreams, experiences, and other sources that trigger me.  
If you're interested in writing the fic using this Random Thought AU please let me know because I'm willing to collaborate :) 

Lets be mutuals!!!  
Im currently @snorebeom in Twitter.


End file.
